koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Zagiv
Zagiv Dyneskal (ザギヴ・ディンガル) is an optional playable character in Zill O'll who may temporarily fight beside the main party. The protagonist may gain an ending with her in the revamp, Zill O'll ~infinite~. She acts as one of Nemea's trusted generals within the main story. Her height is 169 cm (5'7") and she is 23 years old at the start of the game. Role in Games Zagiv was born into the Kelk-Dyneskal, a noble branch of high prestige within the royal Dyneskal family. Balor, who is not related to them, placed them under his absolute control after he took the throne. When Nemea raised his army to defy his grandfather, Zofor allegedly proclaimed another prophecy for his liege. The chancellor claimed that Zagiv would subdue him and would one day reign as the master of Dyneskal. Fearing the possibility of her uprising and of the Kelk-Dyneskal, Balor then ordered the massacre of her family. Zofor responded by summoning one of Ulugh's Twelve Knights of Darkness, Magos, to take possession of Zagiv. Magos is a slime-like demon of destruction who possesses formidable sorcery and desires to consume her soul. The demon emerged soon after its summoning by unleashing its destructive powers within her home. Together with Balor's demonic army storming the household, the inhabitants within were slaughtered. Zagiv would have joined them in death if Nemea had not saved her in the nick of time. Suffering from survivor's guilt as the only one spared, the noblewoman has blamed herself for her loved ones' deaths. She has been locked in an internal battle for dominance with Magos ever since, frightened and traumatized of the demon's power. After Balor's demise, Zagiv was enrolled into Dyneskal's magic academy within Ancient to hone her magical potential. She graduated with high honors and is reputed as one of its finest students. Her craft impressed the new chancellor of the empire, Beelzeva, who quickly recommended for her admittance into the noble court. Zagiv was named one of Nemea's four generals shortly after. She primarily serves as a tactician and strategist within Ancient, staying beside Beelzeva as his favored subordinate. The two advisors keep an eye on Elmark's rulings during Nemea's absence, eventually informing their wandering lord that his uncle had at some point succumbed to the evils within Vyashion. Zagiv eventually loses her fight against Magos during the second half of the continental war in the main story. Her position as general is replaced by one of Karula's subordinates named Garlna Gavial. Her defeat later dooms the inhabitants within Ancient with a demon infestation. During the final battle within the capital, Zofor or Shali will use her as an opponent for the protagonist's party. They may choose to kill or save her at this point, but her fate ultimately does not change the game's ending. infinite has additional yet optional scenes between her and the protagonist. The protagonist can find her grieving over her family's gravestone within Ancient's graveyard. He/She can build their ties with Zagiv by frequently interrupting her lone prayers. Although Zagiv is initially annoyed by their pestering, she may gradually become curious of her visitor's identity. She asks them their name and even sings a song from her childhood to them. The protagonist replicates the song for her, a simple act which pleases her. Her duties calls her away from leisure yet Zagiv has hopes she will meet them again. Her wishes can be granted if the protagonist slays a set of rare monsters called Tiera's Daughters. Zagiv will send them a letter to an adventurer's guild congratulating them. She requests a personal audience with them at Ancient's castle. If the protagonist comes to her, she will thank them for slaying the monsters for her and gives them a monetary reward. Zagiv offers them another task he/she can perform for her. Agreeing to her second inquiry triggers an escort mission for her trip east; she wants the protagonist to protect her as she rendezvous with Karula's troops. They are intercepted by a band of outlaws who are swiftly defeated by the protagonist's party. The battle is trivial yet the adrenaline triggers Magos's emergence into the mortal realm. Zagiv panics and loses consciousness after Magos unleashes its powers. The main party decides to abandon their mission and take the general back to Ancient to recover. She awakens and explains her past and Magos to them; the general blames herself for losing control again and feels she has no right to live. Sensing her weakened state of mind, Zofor teleports to their location and urges for Zagiv's submission to the demon within her. Since Nemea is missing by this time, the elderly man desires to establish her as the new demonic ruler of the Dyneskal empire. He notices the protagonist and offers them a chance to flee for their life. If they accept his offer, Zagiv will perish in her fight with Magos. Choosing to stay beside the general instead has the protagonist calm her by singing the song from her childhood. Zagiv regains control over Magos and defies Zofor's will by affirming her loyalty to Nemea. She loses consciousness again after proclaiming her obstinate stance. The protagonist brings her to Cat Mansion to recover. Orphaus tends to her and reports that the danger has passed for now. Rather than have her return to Ancient, he suggests that she may fare better by traveling beside the protagonist. They can bring her with them to finally kill Zofor, but they will be too late to save Ancient from the demons dwelling within it. It becomes a lost capital in which no human remains. Zagiv still feels despondent and later expresses her aggravation for what has transpired to the protagonist. Orphaus offers to mend her broken spirit by taking her to an isolated beach. The beautiful sight is something which the general has never seen before and leads to his point to not be so narrow minded about her life. The protagonist affirms these thoughts to her and inspires her to believe in herself. Feeling that she now has the power to change, Zagiv decides to fight against her fate. She willingly unleashes Magos into the mortal realm. With the protagonist's help, she defeats the demon and frees herself from its grasp. During her ending with the protagonist, Zagiv expresses her eternal gratitude to them for helping her realize her independence and warmly confesses her romantic affection for them. In the hero's case, she nicknames him her reliable knight who is always there to save her. She calls the heroine her undeniable soul mate with whom she wants to share her future. In infinite's ending with the entire playable cast, Zagiv resumes her duties as one of Dyneskal's generals. She aruges with the Queen of Rostorl and Lemghon over their claim of the protagonist. She wants to nominate him/her as their legendary hero and new emperor. If the protagonist is a hero, the title means they wish for him to marry Zagiv, which Tiana/Atleia bashfully protest. Personality Due to the demon residing within her, Zagiv is reclusive and rarely directs her attention to anything but her duties. She appears to be a cruel taskmaster to other people and her subordinates, but she actually harbors a deep sense of regret for killing her family. She frequently blames herself for being Magos's host and feels she doesn't have the right to life. Despite her brooding and self-loathing, Zagiv believes she is obligated to serve Nemea as he is the rightful Dyneskal emperor. The general doesn't consider her family's lineage as a liability in her service or loyalties to him. If the protagonist becomes close to her, Zagiv appreciates their kindness and support. The youth helped her overcome her greatest fears and stayed devoted to her in spite of her depressed tantrums. Their genuine acceptance of her strengths and weaknesses smooths her initial callousness towards them. Zagiv becomes a compassionate believer in his/her integrity if they help her fight against fate, accepting the youth as the one person who will never abandon her. Fighting Style At her core Zagiv is a spell caster. She has below average health and defense, but high INT and MIN stats to compensate. Zagiv is one of the most resilient mage characters who can be recruited, however, who fights with high-leveled magical bombs. Use her if the other magic casters are too frail in boss battles. Her Agastya Soul makes her a good starter for the player's first playthrough as it is difficult to obtain early in the game. Gallery Zagiv-zillollinfinite-portrait.jpg|Revised infinite portrait __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Zill O'll Characters